bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Wanda Pierce
Wanda Pierce is a network television executive that recently woke up from a 30-year coma at the start of her debut episode, ''Yesterdayland'','' and a recurring character in Season 2 of BoJack Horseman. She is the one-time girlfriend of BoJack Horseman, and one of the few people he felt genuine love and compassion for before breaking up at the end of ''Yes And ''for being unable to cope with his self-destructive domineer. Appearance Wanda is an adult female owl. She has light brown feathers with grey spots on her body, white spots on her face, and grey streaks on her ears, with a heart shaped patch of white feathers of her face. She has a brown beak and big bright yellow eyes. According to model sheets she is 5 1/2 feet tall. She wears a sleeveless dress with a purple top and a skirt with purple, yellow, and light and dark pink ruffles, a navy blue jacket, black leggings that have fish net cutouts on the sides, blue high heels, and two beaded necklaces; a white one and a yellow one. Background Wanda is Pinky Penguin's new boss at MBN. She recently was promoted to head of programming after waking up from a 30-year coma (which she fell into in the mid 1980s) at some time before [[Yesterdayland|''Yesterdayland]]. BoJack is initially attracted to the fact that she doesn't realize he is famous, having missed his entire career. The two hit it off and he and Wanda soon become a couple. In the episode ''Yes And'', she and BoJack get into an argument, and they break up. She is last seen running to her door after it rung, thinking it was BoJack, where it was just the pizza guy. In ''Start Spreading The News'' it is revealed by Pinky Penguin that some point after her last appearance, Wanda had been promoted and had moved to Detroit for her new job. Personality Wanda comes off as an upbeat, happy-go-lucky personality. It's presumable that this was the attitude she adapted prior to her coma, as it's the most visible one post-coma. In ''Yesterdayland'', Diane refers to her as a stunted twenty year old, due to the fact that's how old she was when she went into a coma. However, she can be seen as easily confused and somewhat scared and depressed due to her lost time, as well as the amount of people who have died in her mental absence for example: most of her family, J.D Salinger, et cetera. Wanda is also seen to be caring and willing to embrace things she doesn't like. After BoJack hit a deer on the road, she willingly searches for him to try to convince him to seek medical care at her own expense. Her slight depression and scared undertones lead her to quickly adopt friends with BoJack who invites her into his life as a caring figure, and she accepts his self-confession of bitterness at Todd's amusement park. Relationships * BoJack Horseman: Ex-Boyfriend * Unnamed Sister * Other deceased relatives Memorable Quotes * "Give me your fax and pager number so I can add them to my Rolodex." * "You know, it's funny. When you look at the world through rose colored glasses, all of the red flags just look like flags." * "Who?" * "Oh, yes! Give me a Cleveland steamer!" * Wanda uses a joke in After the PartyThe After Party to comment to BoJack about the nature of relationships and how these take time to find their pace. Also, some things are worth waiting for like her relationship with BoJack. Trivia * In her first appearance, she can be seen jumping around on roller skates, twisting her body while doing so. When she does this, her head remains stationary. This is a reference to an Owl's ability to rotate their head 180 degrees. ** When BoJack lays down in bed after a long night out during one of the episodes, instead of turning over to face him, she simply rotates her head the other way. ** At the 50's themed diner, Wanda rotates her head 180 degrees to talk to someone behind her. * Throughout Yesterdayland, BoJack will frequently name a famous celebrity who came along after she went into a coma. After being confused, she will say "Who?" Which is a joke on the famous owl call which sounds the same. * She resembles both a burrowing owl and an eastern screech owl. * Despite going into her coma in 1985, she somehow knew about Peggy Sue Got Married, which was not released until 1986. Image Gallery wanda pierce.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Owls Category:Recurring characters Category:Animals Category:Alive Category:Birds